


Their Palace

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: It was their own little world.





	Their Palace

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS REALLY SHORT AND IDK HOW TO WRITE CHIKARIKO BYE!!!
> 
> this is for giftedsun on tumblr or em!!! happy birthday!!!!!

Chika glanced down at her hand. She at first expected to find Riko’s fingers intertwined with her own but instead found a small bright orange mikan. It was appalling. After tucking the mikan away, the girl looked around with her obnoxiously red (probably a vampire) eyes and found the girl of her dreams sitting at the end of the dock. Her first instinct was to walk up to Riko, maybe say a small hello, but she just stood there and watched as the wind swept through the other girl’s auburn hair. 

Riko lifted up a well manicured hand and pushed back a lock of hair behind her ear. It was like a scene from a movie. The sunset in front of them, the main character’s love interest has their back against them, the wind sweeping through creating a cooling breeze that an industrial sized fan couldn’t recreate. It was perfect. The only thing that would make this even better was if they were next to each other, hand in hand and gazing into each other’s eyes. It was cliché. It was perfect.

The orange haired girl finally built up the courage to go forward towards her crush, hoping to be able to make idle conversation. She plopped down right next to Riko, making sure their hands were just far enough to not touch, but close. Riko turned her head towards Chika.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Chika nodded.

“It’s like a fairytale. A dream perhaps…”

“I get what you mean!”

Riko giggled,”Oh Chika… you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

“You’re pretty swell yourself, Riko.”

Riko stood up. Chika glanced at her questioningly, although the gaze in Riko’s eyes were of something she never quite got tired of. It was pure love. Riko held out and hand. Chika grabbed it and pulled herself up, allowing herself to fall into Riko’s embrace. The two swayed with the sound of the waves, their own song. The ocean was their orchestra. The dock their ballroom. The world is their palace.

The two separated before Chika looked into Riko’s honey colored eyes. She closed her eyes before she quickly connected their lips together. It was bold. Riko was surprised but then eased into the kiss. This moment seemed to last forever. Maybe it did and they were imagining everything else that happened. But when they separated, Riko’s face was flushed.

“Chika you sly dog…”

Chika laughed. She intertwined their hands as she led Riko down the path of their palace.


End file.
